Fun With Food
by Gothicthundra
Summary: What happens when the Brotherhood try role playing with food people? Read and find out.


Could have put this in TOB, but didn't

* * *

**Fun With Food**

* * *

"I am the mighty Master of Magnetisum. I will rule the world!" came Pietro's voice from under the table.

In Pietro's finger's was a little frank hot dog. A piece of purple fruit role up pinned to its back. It had a frosted thimble on its head. He made it stand on a tooth pick stand while Todd pulled up a little Avalanche and Kitty.

"Oh Lance, save me!" said Todd in a high voice as he made Kitty faint in Lance's arms.

After a debate, Kitty was a peanut, deciding that they would respect her being a vegetarian. Chocolate chips, slightly melted, made up her hair. mini blue M&M's where stuck on for eyes. The little Avalanche had a thimble on his head as well, with holes cut in the frank for eyes with little brown M&M's in them. How they found the plastic thimble, no one would know.

"Oh No!" yelled a little Cyclops with Pietro's disguised voice, "Toad and Kurt are at it again."

Little Cyclops had Barbie sunglasses stuck to him, why Mystique had Barbie stuff confused them, and an X in mustard across his chest. His hair looked like it was a hershey chocolate. A blueberry with a painted tooth pick in it's butt was supposed to be Kurt. They had put red fruit role up on him and mini yellow M&M's placed his eyes. An olive represented Toad, it had a green tooth pick coming out of the pit to represent his tongue. Yellow M&M's where used for his eyes as well. White frosting being his armor.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked Wanda coming in to see both teens crouched on the sides of the table and imitating little voices for their food people.

". . . Eating?" shrugged Todd.

"Look Wanda, I made Dad." said Pietro pointing to the tooth pick stand that held Magneto.

"Hey Cuddle. . . ohm Wanda, look we made you." said Todd.

Shirley enough Pietro pulled out a peanut, just because they had run out of franks after Blob raided them after shopping. It had black candy hair, cut and melted on top with red frosting under it. Stuck on mini blue M&M's for the eyes and a red frosting uniform. She felt disturbed and yet oddly amused.

"How many did you make?" asked Wanda.

"Everyone." said Pietro, as he pulled up some trays with them stuck in it.

"The Professor's a hard boiled egg." said Todd, as he held up a glued together tooth pick wheel chair with an egg in it with painted blue eyes.

"How long did you spend making these?" asked Wanda, a little afraid to ask.

"Well about four hours." said Todd.

". . . Want to join us?" asked Pietro, hesitantly.

"Uh, no, I'll pass." said Wanda walking off.

"Please?" asked the two in unison.

"Ask Fred." said Wanda.

"Not after he ate Scott and Jean the first time." said Pietro.

"Yeah we had to re-make them." said Todd as he pulled out a frank, the last one, to reveal a little Jean with ketchup hair and green M&M eyes.

"Also if you leave. . . I'll make Olive Toad, and Peanut you kiss." said Pietro, as he snatched up the peanut and the olive.

"That scares me?" asked Wanda with an eyebrow cocked.

"Fine, I'll make little peanut and olive children." said Pietro, picking up an olive and a peanut.

"Pietro, I don't think she cares." said Lance as he walked in, "Besides if you do that, then make a peanut child for me and Kitty."

"Yeah make our future selves." said Tabitha walking in and eating a little Amanda food.

"Hey, oh great, now I have to make another one. That's the fourth Amanda I've made." said Todd angrily.

"Is it our fault you use the good candy." said Fred.

"There, what are their names." said Pietro putting them on the table.

The olive had black hair and big blue M&M eyes and wearing a red outfit. The little peanut had smashed banana's on the head and was wearing silver. It had little M&M, yellow eyes. He sat them next to a modified Wanda and Toad.

"Beat that." said Pietro smugly.

"You will die." said Wanda as she was about to walk off.

"Fine! Todd, you name your kids." said Pietro working on more.

"Okay." said Todd, just as Wanda snatched up the little olive.

"This ones a boy, that ones a girl. . . now think of a name." she said angrily as she looked at the olive.

"Okay then." said Lance, as he scooted away from Wanda as they where all sitting on chairs.

"How about Candy." suggested Fred as he looked at Todd.

"You are not naming our daughter after a stripper, or your ex." said Wanda, taking this a little to serious.

"Wanda, are you okay?" asked Tabitha.

"I'm fine. . . make your kids." she said angrily, still debating the name.

"How about June?" asked Todd.

"Yeah. . . wait. Juniey, for the boy." said Wanda as she put him on a stand and wrote the name on the little plate attached to it.

"Fine, Zoe for the girl." said Todd, writing it down.

". . . I don't like it." said Wanda.

"Well I do." said Todd, placing the stand in between the other three.

"Fine, but if we have any more kids, I'm naming the girls." said Wanda in a huff.

"What do you think, Lilian or Kit?" asked Lance, holding up a peanut.

"Why don't you call Kitty and ask." said Pietro.

"We talked about this already, we just don't know." said Lance.

"Here, have two kids." said Freddy tossing him another peanut.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"YOU ATE MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Lance as Fred crunched on the peanut.

"IT'S A PEANUT LANCE!" yelled Wanda.

"Tabitha ate Juniey!" yelled Todd.

"TABITHA, THAT WAS MY KID, just for that. . . I'm eating Tina." said Wanda, popping the decorated cherry in her mouth.

"Pietro, she ate your daughter." said Tabitha.

"Hey, what's the big. . . wait, I have a son." said Pietro holding up a cinnamon stick.

"Who's the skank you cheated on me with. . . I want a divorce." she said angrily.

"Wait no, he's your son, he's the oldest remember. This is our daughter, she ate Fred's daughter Daphne." said Pietro.

"You ate my kid." said Fred getting all emotional.

"Who ate my kid?" asked Scott looking around for his.

"Hey, who ate me?" asked Amanda as her and Kurt looked around.

"You tasted good." said Lance.

"Lance, why didn't you share Amanda." said Kitty, hitting him.

"How long are you X-men staying?" asked Magneto as he threw a little Pyro down the table.

"What in bloody blazes was that, you almost killed me." said Pyro, picking his mini self up.

"Professor, how long are we staying?" asked Jubilee.

"I dunno." said the Professor as him and mini Wolverine talked.

"We should do this again." said Tabitha.

"Let's not and say we did." said Fred.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jean.

"Magneto ate my wife." said Fred.

"Oh. . . if it means anything she tasted delicious." said Magneto.

"Can you keep it down, my kids trying to sleep." said Sabertooth as he and Fiona had made a little crib to put the gumdrop in.

"Sorry." the rest all said and hushed up.

**THE END**

Medication causes you to do things. . . I did this today and I don't regret it. Except I was all alone and hungry and I ate Magneto and the Professor, which was not a good combo. I'm making finger puppets tomorrow.


End file.
